


brick and mortar sway

by brandnewworldstosee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdWave Week, Coldwave Week 2018, M/M, hurt!Len, protective!Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewworldstosee/pseuds/brandnewworldstosee
Summary: Something wasn't right. Len should be back by nowLen is late, Mick worries and goes looking for him.ColdWave Week 2018: Day Four: Jealousy/Protectiveness





	brick and mortar sway

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in October and ColdWave Week prompted me to actually finish it! It was originally supposed to be much shorter, just based on a few lines that came to me when I was taking a shower and grew into what you see before you.
> 
>  **Day Four** : Jealousy/Protectiveness 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe, they belong to their original creator(s), I am merely playing around in the sandbox

Len should be back by now. That's the thought that's been going through Mick Rory's head for the past half hour. Len hadn't seemed nervous when he walked out the door, didn't seem like he was hiding anything. He'd been in good spirits as he left, said he would be back soon (his exact words were in a Flash, he never could resist a good pun), and made promises to Mick about what they would do on his return that had left him hot and bothered. 

Which brings Mick to where he is now, sitting on the couch, staring at the clock as it ticks away and twitching with nervous energy. His foot is tapping, fingers drumming against his thigh, and he keeps darting his gaze to the door for a second before he goes back to staring blankly at the muted TV in front of him. Any anticipation that he had been feeling about Len’s return had since been forgotten about. The news station that Mick had flipped over to started to cycle through their stories again, starting, of course, with the story of the team up between The Flash and Captain Cold. Which had been hours ago.

Something wasn’t right, the Flash might not be their biggest fan but he was a man of his word, he had no reason to take Len in. He’s the one who had gone to him for help in the first place. Which meant that _something had gone wrong_. Len would have texted if he got held up, knew that he was going to be home later than intended. Mick’s phone had been silent since Snart had left. So something had to have gone wrong, but the only question was what? There were no reports on the news of Captain Cold being injured or arrested. And he knew that if he had been taken in in any official capacity it would have been on the news. An injury… not as likely. But he _was_ helping the Flash, and he was a supervillain, so it was always a possibility.

Mick got up, stabbing the power button on the remote and then stalking towards the door. Letting out a growl he picked up his heat gun from the holder near the door (it was a new thing that they were trying, leaving the weapons near the door, supposed to be symbolic for leaving work at the door too), grabbing his jacket and googles off the coat rack. Mick jerks his arm and the door slams shut behind him. It’s not what he’d like to be exerting his strength on, but at least it’s an outlet for his emotions.

It is disappointingly easy for him to break into STAR Labs. Mick had been hoping for a challenge, something that he could throw his emotions into. But no. It poses no real challenge for him to break in and then he’s strolling into the cortex.

“Where is he?” He snarls from the doorway. There’s gasping, everyone standing and staring at him with their mouths wide open. There’s a blur and a breeze, a few stray papers fluttering to the ground and then the Flash is in front of him.

“What are you doing here? How did you get in?”

“I asked you a question first, and I ain’t so keen on asking it again. But since you seem to be having a slow day, I will. Where. Is. He.” Mick punctuates his statement by holding up the heat gun and taking a step forward. He’s tempted to push it against the kids chest to get his point across but that might be seen as too hostile. He doesn’t have any intentions of using it, not yet at least, but he knows how intimidating it can be. If he had been in a more sporting mood, he would have already been in a dramatic pose with it before he signaled their attention. But it just wasn’t as fun if he didn’t have Lenny by his side. He was the more dramatic out of the two of them, anyhow. The posing, the puns, the dramatic entrances. He was the brains behind that. (Okay, so Mick had had his moments in that. He’s known the guy his entire life. He knows what his partner likes. Sue him.) At least he made the pun. Len would be proud of him for that one.

“Cisco? He’s not here, you can’t kidnap him. Again.”

“Kidnap. Oh boy that’s rich coming from you.”

“Wh-what do you mean? You’ve kidnapped Caitlin _and_ Cisco before.”

“Kid, if I was going to kidnap them I wouldn’t waltz on in and announce myself. I ain’t a dumbass.”

“So if you’re not here to kidnap my friends why _are_ you here?” Mick is getting tired of this argument. He thought that he’d made it perfectly clear why he was here. And it wasn’t to partake in any kidnapping. Honestly, those hero types got themselves hung up on the smallest details. He’d gotten his friends back, and in one piece no less! Nothing to worry about. Besides, a little kidnapping never hurt anyone.

“Because you kidnaped my partner and I want him _back_.” Well, Mick amends his previous thought, a little kidnapping never hurt _most_ people.

“Kidnaped?! I didn’t-we didn’t- There has been _no_ kidnapping of anyone happening here tonight!”

“Then why hasn’t he come back yet? I haven’t gotten so much as a text and I know all that business is over now. I watch the news. So where is he?”

“Here.” The kid finally admits after a long pause.

“So you _did_ kidnap him.”

“I did not kidnap Snart and I would appreciate it if you would stop implying that I did. There was an accident and he needed medical attention so we brought him back here.”

“What kind of accident?” Mick adjusts his grip on the heat gun, seriously rethinking his plan to not actually use the weapon. The Flash notices the motion and this close up Mick can see his eyes widen.

“He hit his head.” At least the kid looks ashamed to admit that to Mick. Also a bit guilty. Clearly there’s more to the story that he’s not telling.

“My partner has a head injury and you didn’t call me? Or come find me?”

“Why would we call you?”

“Because I’m Snart’s emergency contact and medical proxy? Because you don’t have his medical records and don’t know his medical history?”

“What, and you know all this?”

“Well I wouldn’t be a good proxy _or_ partner if I didn’t.”

“You keep saying that.”

“Because you’re not understanding. Look, forget about it. Where is he? What’s his condition?”

It’s at that moment that Snow steps forward, probably trying to stop the Flash from digging himself into a bigger hole. “He’s just through here,” She said, waiting for Mick to catch up with her before she starts to walk again, leading him to some sort of medical area.

He zeroes in on Len right away and makes his way to his side. He doesn’t rush like he wants to, he restrains himself. Reminds himself of where he is, who’s watching him. “What happened? How is he?”

Mick can see the moment that Snow slips into her professional mindset. She picks up a clipboard and joins him at Len’s bedside. She goes over what happened, Len’s condition and how she’s been treating him. If she’s surprised or annoyed by the questions that he’s asking, she manages to hide it well. She asks Mick questions in return and he answers what he can, consulting the notes he keeps tucked in the inside pocket of his jacket when necessary.

There’s a snap as Snow tucks a page back into the stack on her clipboard, followed by a faint clap as she brings her hands together. “I believe that’s everything that we need to go over. He should be up within half an hour, but I think it would be best that he remains here for a little while longer before you leave, just to make sure that there are no lingering or unexpected side effects.” She takes a step back from where she had been standing next to Mick and gestures towards a chair tucked into the corner. “You’re welcome to stay here and wait. I’m assuming that you’re going to be providing any care once I give the all clear?”

Having had enough of talking for the moment Mick takes a seat in the chair, letting his actions and his posture do all of the talking.

“Right. Well if you need anything, or if anything happens, I’ll be out there.” As she talks she starts backing towards the door, pointing over her shoulder to where the rest of her friends are gathered, not so subtly watching them. “Let me know when he wakes up.” Having said everything that she needs to Snow finally leaves them alone.

***

The Flash and his friends are waiting for Mick to leave. They think that he’s going grow bored, or lose his patience or and leave. As if he was going to leave Len alone with them when he knew he was injured. It already wasn’t going to be a pretty sight when he woke up, but at least if Mick was there he could mitigate the situation. Snow didn’t mind his presence after their conversation, but he can tell that his presence is upsetting the rest of them. They work with Len, _his partner_ , on a regular basis yet they seem to have a problem with him.

Mick was used to it by now. People underestimating him and getting the wrong idea. It stings, but he knows that the people who truly matter understand him, and at the end of the day that’s what’s the most important. He really expected better from Team Flash though. Especially since they work so close with Len all the time. They know that Len isn’t what he appears to be at first glance, so why is it so hard for them to wrap their smart brains around the idea that Mick is more than what they think he is too?

A finger twitches in the corner of his eye, followed by a low groan and Mick’s focus is back on the bed, and more importantly the man laying in it. “Easy now, boss. ‘S okay.” He’s leaning forward now, but not so close that he’s crowding Len. He knows how much he values his space.

After what feels like forever Len blinks his eyes open, squinting for a moment while his eyes adjust to the harsh lighting. His body is tense as he scans the room, relaxing slightly when his gaze lands on Mick. “What happened?” Even though he asked the question he still seems distracted, trying to put together the pieces that he remembers on his own with what he can gather from the room.

“I was hoping that you could tell me that. You never came back after helping the Flash, so I came looking. It wasn’t that hard to get in, when’s the last time they updated their security?” He’s had a lot of time to think and it’s still baffling to him how pathetic their security system is. Personally he doesn’t mind, it’s certainly made his life easier. But you think a bunch of geniuses would have the mind to upgrade their security every so often. “Flash didn’t want to tell me what happened, ‘cept that you hit your head.”

It seems like that was the magical puzzle piece, because Len seems to finally relax. Well, as much as he relaxes any place that isn’t home. “It was an accident, don’t worry about it.” As if Mick would do anything like that. He would let it wait until they were home, however. The Flash’s lair wasn’t the place to have that argument. Because it _was_ going to turn into an argument. Mick had already vowed to himself that they were going to have words. So many words. So that they never ended up in this kind of situation again.

Len was just opening his mouth, probably to ask when he can get out of here, when Snow comes into the room. She probably heard them talking and wondered why Mick was taking his time calling her. Sue him for wanting to make sure his partner was okay before bringing more people into the room.

Snow tries to get him to leave the room while she runs her tests on Len, but he isn’t budging and she grudgingly accepts his presence. She gives him a clean bill of health and then proceeds to tell Len everything that she already told Mick. Len has some questions for her which she answers with precision.

“Well, I think that’s everything.” Snow flips through the pages on her clipboard. “If you don’t have any more questions and you’re clear on my instructions, I see no reason for you to stay any longer.” She throws a quick glance at her watch before she says this, probably wanting to see if she can make her plans for the rest of the night.

“We’re all set, Doc. See you around.” Len’s been sitting up for quite some time at this point and swings his legs off the side of the bed before standing up. He’s missing some of his usual swagger as he walks to the door, but only if you know what to look for. Mick trails after him, bidding his own thanks and farewell to Snow. “See you around, Scarlet.” Len calls to the Flash as they pass him.

***

Finally Mick is ending the day the way that he wanted. Sure, it was later than he planned on. But it was happening, and that’s what was the most important. Especially since there was a brief period of time where he thought that he might not get to be here. Safely tucked into bed with Len, the way he ended all good days, and some not-so-good days, too.

They had only had a brief conversation when they returned home, wanting the comfort and ritual of being near each other and knowing how their tempers could get in the way. It was a technique that they had near perfected over the years. They were both aware that there was a more serious conversation in the near future. But now they could be content in the knowledge that the other was safe, and take comfort from simply being in the other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://agentpeggycartering.tumblr.com/) | [DC tumblr](https://earthtoagentdanvers.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This was my first time really writing these two, let me know what you think!


End file.
